Beyblade: Loud it Rip!
by Sunblast X
Summary: A new generation of Bladers has arisen. Among these new Bladers is Lincoln Loud, the boy with 10 sisters. He'll enter many tournaments and fight several opponents in his new favorite game. This is the story of how he got into the wonderful world of Beyblade and the path he will take as a potential Blader. This is Beyblade: Loud it Rip!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here's a Loud House crossover with another anime I grew up watching as a kid:** _ **Beyblade**_ **. While I grew up with the original, this story takes place in the Metal universe… but not** _ **Shogun Steel**_ **because I'm not a fan of that one. (No offense to those that actually like** _ **Shogun Steel**_ **). Now let's get on with the first chapter.**

* * *

A new day had arrived at the Loud house. Most mornings you'd find the Loud siblings each doing their own individual things, but today was one of those few occasions where they decided to do something together. In fact they were all in Leni and Lori's room voting on where to go.

"Ok people, I'm accepting ideas on how we should spend the day" Lori stated. Lincoln raised his hand.

"Ooh, ooh! We could go to Dairyland!" Lincoln suggested.

His sisters, however, declined by making a buzzing noise and giving a thumbs down.

"Okay… how about 'bout Gus' Games and Grubs!" Lincoln made a second suggestion.

Again, his sisters declined with a buzzing noise and giving a thumbs down.

"How about-" Lincoln didn't even get to make a third suggestion as they shot him down for a third time.

"I know some place we'd all like!" Lori spoke up.

" _Oh, god, you better not say…_ " Lincoln began in his head.

"The Mall!" all the girls said in excited unison.

"Ugh…" Lincoln grunted, burying his face in his hand with irritation. They're girls; of course they'd want to go to the freaking mall!

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

"Ok, we're here" Lori said as they entered the mall. "We'll all meet back here in 3 hours" she told them. After that, the girls spilt up and headed to their individual stores, leaving Lincoln by himself.

Lincoln sighed. "Ok Lincoln, this might not be your most favorite place in the world, but I'm sure you can find something to do here…" he said to himself reassuringly.

 _20 minutes later…_

"Ok, I was wrong. All these stores and so far nothing has caught my interest. And what kind of mall doesn't have an arcade?" Lincoln gave an annoyed expression as he looked around.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Lincoln complained… only for a particular sight to catch his eye. "Beyblade?" Lincoln tilted his head.

He noticed the store was roughly bigger than some of the others in the mall, with the sign being made of big, bold, red letters. His curiosity getting the better of him, Lincoln stepped inside of the store and began looking around. Once he got a good view of the interior, he noticed that they sold parts of what looked like spinning tops.

"Huh, these actually look pretty cool" Lincoln said with a look of interest.

"Do you need some help?" Lincoln heard a voice. He turned to see a man who he assumed was an employee.

"Yeah, what are these things? They're cool" Lincoln said with a smile.

"They're beys, used for a game called Beyblade" the man told him.

"Beyblade?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"It's really fun. You and your opponent's bey go head to head in a ring and try to knock each other out either through a ring out or if your bey stops spinning" the man explained to Lincoln.

"Cool! Can anyone play this?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, you just a Beyblade and your set. I could help you pick one out if you'd like" the man offered.

"Sure" Lincoln nodded. The man motioned for Lincoln to follow him to a nearby table with five bins on top of it.

"Ok, so there are five parts of a beyblade: the face bolt, the energy ring, the fusion wheel, the spin track and the performance tip" the man began.

"The performance tip determines the bey's movement, balance and stamina" the man picked up a tip and showed it to Lincoln.

"The spin track determines its height and it reacts to getting hit under the fusion wheel" the man showed him the second part that went on top of the performance tip.

"The fusion wheel determines its attack power" he showed Lincoln a wheel-like piece that went on top of the spin track.

"The energy ring determines its spin and spin direction" he showed Lincoln an even smaller wheel-like piece that went inside of the fusion wheel.

"And finally, the face bolt is what holds the whole thing together. It also has a face on it" he showed Lincoln the final item that looked similar to an actual bolt. "Put it all together and you've got yourself a Beyblade" the man finished, holding a completed Beyblade in his hand.

"Nice" Lincoln smiled.

"Now you try" the man insisted.

Lincoln picked out a midnight purple colored performance tip. He then picked out a white colored spin track and placed it on top of the performance tip. Lincoln picked out a silver colored fusion wheel and placed it on top of the spin track. Finally, he picked out a midnight purple colored energy ring and placed inside of the fusion wheel.

"Good. Now to pick out a face bolt to hold it all together" the man told Lincoln.

"What kind?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm. Well, what's your favorite animal?" the man asked.

"The wolf. It has a ton of energy, live in a huge pack, and know how to survive on its own. Just like me" Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Then I have the perfect one for you" the man pulled out a face bolt and handed it to Lincoln.

The face bolt was silver with a black wolf face on it, its eyes staring directly at you. Lincoln placed the face bolt inside of the energy ring and used the special tool to hold the whole thing together.

"I just made my own Beyblade. This is awesome!" Lincoln said, looking at his now completed Bey.

"What're you going to call it?" the man asked.

"Hmm…" Lincoln pondered for a moment. "I think I'll call it… Lunar Wolf!"

"Good name. And judging by the parts you used, I'd say your Wolf is a balance-type" the man said.

"What does that mean?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow

"There a four types of Beys: Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance" the man began. "Attack-types are powerful and great for knocking opponents out of the ring" he explained the attack-type bey.

"Defense-types are durable and can take tons of damage" he explained the defense-type bey.

"Stamina-types have tons of energy and are designed to out-spin and outlast the opponents" he explained the stamina-type bey.

"And Balance-types, like your Wolf, use a combination of the three" He explained the balance-type bey.

"And with Attack, Defense and Stamina beys have rock-paper-scissors effect. Defense beats Attack, Attack beats Stamina, and Stamina beats Defense" the man added. "Balance-types are in the middle and have a chance to beat one of the three depending on its combination"

"Interesting. Now, uh, how do I make this Beyblade spin?" Lincoln asked, looking at the Bey in his hand.

"You'll need a launcher…" the man handed Lincoln a device with a handle on the side. "And a ripcord" he handed him a cord.

It didn't take a genius to know what to do next. Lincoln stuck the Beyblade into the launcher and then pushed the rip cord into the hole of the launcher. Pulling the cord as hard as he could, Lincoln launched his Bey on to the table as it began to spin. All of a sudden, Lincoln's Bey came towards him. With his reflexes triggering, Lincoln caught the Bey in his hand.

"Whoa…" Lincoln began, looking at the Bey in his hand. "So, uh, how much do I owe you for this?" Lincoln asked.

"Normally it's $15 dollars, but we have a discount special today so it'll bump down to $10" the man told him.

"Ok, cool" Lincoln pulled out the exact amount from his pocket and handed it to the man. "Thanks, dude" Lincoln thanked the man as he began walking out of the store.

"Oh, and kid? There's something I forgot to mention" the man spoke up. Lincoln looked over his shoulder at him. "When you have a Bey battle, the thing that determines the outcome is the Blader's spirit. As long as you believe in yourself and your Bey, your Blader's spirit will never die out" he told Lincoln.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind" Lincoln nodded with a smirk. As exited the store, he got a good look of his new Beyblade. "Blader's spirit, huh? Now that's something I'd like to see. And you too, Wolf" Lincoln said to his Bey.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

After the Loud siblings, mainly the sisters, had finished their shopping spree they had arrived back home. Once the girls had finished putting their stuff away, Lincoln had told them to meet him the backyard.

"Alright, Lincoln, what is it that you wanted to show us?" Lori asked with little interest.

"I just wanted to show you this cool new hobby I found out about. It's called Beyblade. Watch" Lincoln pulled out his launcher, along with his ripcord and Beyblade, attaching the Bey to the launcher.

He then pulled hard on the ripcord and his Bey started spinning on the ground.

"That's it? It's just a stupid spinning top!" Lola said with disbelief.

"This is literally the dumbest thing I've ever seen" Lori added insultingly.

"The physics say that that will hurt if flung" Lisa commented while adjusting her glasses. Lincoln gave them an annoyed look.

"OK, you guys don't like it, I get it! Geez" Lincoln spoke up "Just go back to what you guys were doing" Lincoln shooed them away, which signaled the sisters to head back into the house.

* * *

 _ **The Park…**_

"I love my sisters, but sometimes they can be real jerks" Lincoln said to himself while walking in the middle of the park. "I know I just became a Blader today, but still think it seems pretty interesting" He added, looking at his Bey.

Since he was in the park, he figured he could try practicing getting used to his Beyblade. Taking out his launcher and ripcord, Lincoln placed his Bey beneath the launcher and locked it in place. Lincoln then placed his finger in the ring of the ripcord and pulled on it hard. However, his finger slipped before he could get it all the way out his Bey fell with a weak spin.

That's when another Bey came out of nowhere and crashed into Wolf, sending it flying towards Lincoln.

"What the-?" Lincoln caught his Bey in his hand with a confused expression.

"A weak spin and getting sent flying so easily? What a newb" a voice said. The Bey that hit Lincoln's returned to the person that launched it. It was a teenage boy wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, what's the big idea messing with my Bey like that?" Lincoln asked, pointing an accusing finger at the teen.

"I saw an opportunity to attack a weakened Bey and I went for it. What're you going to about it, twerp?" the teen said as he walked up to the white haired boy.

"Challenge you to a Bey battle, that's what I'm going to do. Unless you're scared" Lincoln said, standing his ground.

"Pfft! Like I'm afraid of some punk kid" the teen took a few steps away to get a good distance from Lincoln. "Prepare to feel the power of Dark Gasher" the held out his launcher with his Bey attached.

"Bring it on" Lincoln held out his launcher as well. The two bladers pointed their Beys at each other.

3…

2…

1…

"Let it Rip!" Both bladers shouted as they pulled hard on the ripcord and launched their Beys. The Beys crashed into each other, causing sparks to fly between them before separating.

"Go, Wolf!" Lincoln shouted, commanding his Bey to attack its opponent.

Wolf hit Gasher head on three times, the attacks being enough to push the crab based Bey back a bit. Gasher attempted to counter attack, but Wolf quickly dodged, circled around it and hit Gasher hard.

"Not bad, but there's no way you can-"

*Crash*

"Huh?" the teen looked over his shoulder to see his Gasher had crashed into a nearby tree. It then fell to the ground motionless.

While the teen was boasting himself with his eyes closed, Lincoln took the opportunity to have Wolf attack full force, which sent Gasher flying. Lincoln's Bey may be a balance-type, but it had a fair amount of attack power and stamina to last in combat. Just like a real wolf.

Lunar Wolf came towards Lincoln, which he snatched into his hand. "Who's the weak blader now?" Lincoln asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"Grr…" the teen growled as he picked up his defeated Bey and began walking away.

"That fun. Extremely short, but fun" Lincoln said to himself. "I hope I get to meet more bladers in the future. Hopefully ones that have more bite than bark" he added, looking at his wolf based Beyblade.

He wasn't aware of it yet, but Lincoln just might've found his calling. And that calling was Beyblade.

* * *

 **Wow, my first Beyblade story. I realize some parts were either dragged out or rushed, but I'll try to improve on that in later chapters. This also marks my third Loud House crossover.**

 **The kid that Lincoln battled in this chapter was most likely a one of character and will probably never be seen again. It was more of a test battle anyway. One of the reasons why it was so short.**

 **Easter Egg: Which character did I reference early on in the chapter?**

 **Hint: He's from the metal series.**

 **I'd like to thank Gamelover41592 and Omega Ultra for helping me out with this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. A new rival

**Hey guys, not much to say except here's Chapter 2 of** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_

 **Oh, and for those of you that guess the guy that helped Lincoln create Lunar Wolf, you were right.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Lincoln's short Bey Battle with that teen. In that short amount of time, the more he practiced with his Bey the more he began to enjoy the concept of Beyblade. In fact he was in the backyard practicing a few tricks.

"Go, Wolf!" Lincoln commanded his Bey.

Wolf zig-zagged around empty soda cans that Lincoln had lined up in a row. It then ran across a ramp and leapt from it, which it then ran along a tree until it climbed on to the nearest branch. Wolf took a leap from the branch and, upon landing, knocked away all the soda cans in one swoop. Lincoln chuckled to himself as his Bey spun back in front of him.

Unknown to Lincoln, his sisters were watching from inside through the kitchen window.

"I can't believe he's literally still playing with that stupid toy" Lori commented.

"It doesn't even do anything that impressive" Lynn chimed in.

"Hey, no need to get all heavy, dudes. If this is what Lincoln likes then we should all be cool with it" Luna said, coming to her little brother's defense.

"Yeah, I think Linky's seesaw is cute!" Leni said with an innocent smile.

"It's called Beyblade, Leni" Lori corrected her slightly younger sister. "And it's literally just a spinning top" she added, making a spinning motion with her finger.

Leni gasped in delight. "Lincoln's into cute shirts too?!" she said with naïveté which caused her sisters to facepalm and groan in irritation.

* * *

 _ **The Bey Shop…**_

Having finished practicing using his Bey in the backyard, Lincoln decided to head to the mall. More specifically, he was going to the Bey shop within the mall. Upon walking in, he saw the man that had helped him construct his Beyblade.

"Oh, hey, you're back" the man greeted Lincoln with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, my name's Lincoln" Lincoln held out his hand to the man.

"Gingka" the man shook the boy's hand, introducing himself. "So, Lincoln, how's your new Beyblade treating you?" Gingka asked.

"Lunar Wolf's awesome. I even won my first Bey Battle a few days ago… although it was relatively short" Lincoln said, looking at his Bey.

"Was it a Gasher?" Gingka guessed with a tilted his head.

"Yeah?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Ginka looked off to the side. "Anyway, congratulations on winning your first Bey Battle"

"Thanks" Lincoln smiled.

"You know, if you really want to test your skills, why don't you try entering the upcoming tournament?" Gingka suggested.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Lincoln gave a confused look.

"The WBBA here in Royal Woods is having its annual tournament. 8 bladers compete to see who the best in town is" Gingka explained.

"Huh, sounds interesting. I think I might enter" Lincoln said.

"If you do then prepare to lose" a familiar voice said. Lincoln turned to be greeted by the one person he never expected to see. A certain red haired boy from school…

"Chandler!" Lincoln glared at the boy stepping into the store.

"I don't suggest you entering this tournament, Lincoln, there's no way some dork like you could ever win. Especially since I'm entering" Chandler said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, you never know. My Lunar Wolf and I could come out on top" Lincoln replied with his arms crossed.

"Oh, please. Your little puppy-dog doesn't stand a chance against this" Chandler held out his Bey. "My Flame Leone!"

"Flame Leone?" Lincoln repeated, looking the red haired boy's Bey.

Flame Leone had a Leone face bolt, a red energy ring, a white fusion wheel, a black spin track and a red performance tip. It was a defense type to boot.

"So, how about it? A Bey Battle. My Leone against your Wolf" Chandler said, challenging the white haired boy and his Bey. Lincoln looked at his Lunar Wolf then at Gingka, and then towards Chandler.

"Heh, bring it on Chandler" Lincoln said, holding out his Bey towards his rival.

A minute later the two boys were standing on opposite ends of a Bey Stadium, each pointing their launcher at one another. Gingka on the sideline to watch and judge their battle.

"3… 2… 1…" Gingka counted down.

"Let it Rip!" both boys shouted as they launched their Beys into the stadium.

The two Beys circled around the stadium, only for Leone to spin the center of it. Lincoln decided it'd be best for Wolf to build up speed.

" _Now…_ " Lincoln thought. "Go, Wolf!" Lincoln commanded his Bey.

Wolf charged at Leone in a head on attack. However, the wolf based Bey couldn't even touch its opponent, as if some invisible force was keeping it at bay. Suddenly, Wolf was pushed into the air.

"What the-?" Lincoln gave surprised look as his Bey was sent to the edge of the stadium. "C'mon, Wolf, one more time!" Wolf attempted to attack again, only to be repelled a second time. "What's going on?!" Lincoln gave a confused look.

"Leone's power. Allow me to demonstrate" Chandler insisted. "Roar, Leone!" Chandler shouted.

It was then that Flame Leone began to glow with a reddish light. Suddenly, an orange mountain lion with glowing yellow eyes appeared from the Bey, causing the room around them to glow with the same light.

"Whoa. Is that a freaking mountain lion?!" Lincoln's widened in surprise.

At that moment small flames began to surge around Leone's fusion wheel. With the flames reflecting in Chandler's eyes, he gave a smug little smirk. Whatever this guy was planning, it wasn't good.

"Special move…" Chandler began.

"Special what?" Lincoln wasn't sure if he caught that.

"Flaming Lion Charge!" Chandler shouted.

Upon saying his Bey's special move, Leone was soon engulfed in flames and charged at Wolf. Upon making contact with the opposing Bey, Leone not only pushed Wolf back, it sent it flying out of a stadium. Lincoln could give a shocked look of disbelief as Bey fell beside his feet.

"Hmph" Chandler snickered as he caught his Bey in his hand. "It's bad enough you can't use your Bey's special move. But you can't even summon the Bit Beast itself? How sad" Chandler said. "If you can't do any of that then you don't deserve to call yourself a blader" he added before turning his back towards Lincoln and walking away.

As Chandler left the store, Lincoln could only give an upset look as he picked up his Bey. He wasn't able to draw out his Bit Beast, let alone use its special move. He didn't even know about those things until just now.

It was at that moment that Lincoln felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Gingka looking at him with a sympathetic expression.

"Gingka…?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"Come with me, Lincoln" Gingka motioned his head for the boy to follow him.

* * *

 _ **The Roof of the Mall…**_

"So, what're we doing up here again?" Lincoln asked with a slight confused expression.

"To show you MY Beyblade's special move" Gingka told him. "Here it is, Cosmic Pegasus!" Gingka showed his Bey to the white haired boy.

Gingka placed his Beyblade into the launcher and pulled hard on the ripcord, launching the Bey. Pegasus spun in a circle until it gained enough speed. Gingka gave a confident smirk.

"Go, now! Pegasus Storm Bringer!" Gingka shouted as a Pegasus came out of Gingka's Beyblade.

The Beyblade itself was soon engulfed in blue flames, creating a ring of fire that made a vacuum within it. Pegasus stopped in the center as the ring of fire dissipated.

"Wow…" Lincoln said with an amused look.

"It's more impressive when used in battle" Gingka said as he caught his Bey in his hand.

"I wish I knew how to unlock my Bey special move" Lincoln said as he looked at Wolf.

"Hey, don't let what that guy said get to you. You're a good kid and I can sense you have a strong blader's spirit. With some training, you'll release your Bit Beast and unlock its special move… in time" Gingka said, a hand upon Lincoln's shoulder which caused Lincoln to give a light smile.

"Thanks Gingka" Lincoln said.

"Gingka?" A voice called from behind the red haired man. They turned to see a woman with short, brunette colored hair.

"Oh, hey Madoka, what's up?" Gingka greeted the woman with a smile. Madoka walked up to him and placed a quick peck upon his cheek.

"What're you doing up here?" Madoka asked with some curiosity.

"I was just showing Lincoln one of Pegasus' special moves. He just recently became a blader" Gingka told her.

"Is that so? May I see your Beyblade, Lincoln?" Madoka asked, bending down to Lincoln's eye level. Lincoln held out his hand as Madoka took his Bey an examined it. "Hm, a Lunar Wolf W105R2F. Very unique" Madoka said. "But it has a few scratches. Do you mind if I repair it for you? It'll only take a night" she offered.

"Sure, the last thing I want is for Wolf to be damaged even further" Lincoln replied. Lincoln then decided to bring something up. "So, are two…" Lincoln tried to ask.

"Dating? Yes, Gingka's my boyfriend" Madoka stood up and wrapped her arms around Gingka's arm affectionately. "So come back tomorrow and I'll have Lunar Wolf fixed up and ready for you" Madoka told him.

"Thanks, Madoka" Lincoln said.

The rest of Lincoln's day went by like any other. In a day his Beyblade would be repaired and he could prepare for the tournament. Not only that, he now had a goal in mind: to release his Bit Beast and unlock its special move. No matter what, Lincoln was determined to achieve his goal. By any means necessary.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 2 everyone. Lincoln may have lost this battle, but that only gives him even more determination as a blader, especially now that there's a tournament coming up. I realize some parts were rushed and that this chapter's extremely short, but I hope you all still enjoyed it.**

 **And yes, i do ship Gingka with Madoka**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow**


	3. Words of Motivation

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 of** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **This'll be the chapter where Lincoln trains his ass off for the upcoming tournament.**

* * *

An average afternoon. The Loud house was living up to its name as the Loud sisters were doing their own thing. Lori was texting her boyfriend, Bobby. Luna was playing music in her room with Luan doing one of her comedy acts. Lynn was practicing doing parkour in the hallway. The Lucy was working on her poems somewhere in someplace dark. The twins were playing a game where Lola was a princess and Lana was a dragon. Lisa was doing science experiments and Lily was taking a nap.

Where was the sole boy of the family, you ask? He arrived at the house, breathing heavily as he entered with an exhausted look on his face.

"Hey Linky!" Leni gleefully greets her brother as she walked up to him. "I haven't seen you since this morning. What's up?" Leni asked, smiling.

"Oh, just… been practicing for… several hours. Now I just need to…" Lincoln breaths heavily. There was a short pause before the weight of exhausted body gave in, causing him to lose his balance.

"Whoa there!" Leni caught her brother in her arms before could fall to the floor. "You ok, Linky?" she asked worriedly.

"Heh, don't worry about me… I-I'm fine…" Lincoln said reassuringly, attempting to force himself back up… only to fall back into his sister's arms. "Ok, I maybe a little tired…" Lincoln admitted, slowly closing his eyes before falling asleep in Leni's arms.

" _Heh. You've always got to play the tough guy. Don't you, baby brother?_ " Leni thought as a smile crossed her face.

The blonde teenager then scooped her brother up and carried him upstairs to his room. She then tucked him into his bed and kissed his cheek, wishing him a good nap.

 _[2 hours later]_

"Ah. Leni must've carried me to bed after I passed out. I must've been more exhausted than I thought" Lincoln as he stretched his arms, waking up from his nap. The boy looked around to see his Beyblade, launcher and ripcord resting on his dresser. "Alright, you ready for some more training, Wolf?" Lincoln said to his Bey as he held it in his hand. " _It's a good thing I trained with Gingka earlier…_ "

 _[Flashback]_

At around 9am in the morning in the back Royal Woods Mall. After Madoka had returned Lincoln's repaired Bey to him, Gingka offered to do some practice in order to prepare him for the upcoming tournament. Madoka was there to watch as a spectator and to analyze how Lincoln battles.

"You ready Lincoln?" Gingka asked the young boy.

"You bet I am" Lincoln replied with a determined smirk.

"Alright, boys, this'll determine Lincoln's skills as a blader, so let's have a clean battle" Madoka told the two bladers. "3… 2… 1…" she counted down.

"Let it rip!" The boys shouted as they launched their Beys. The two Beys soon circled around each other…

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka commanded, his Bey rushing in at its opponent.

"Wolf, take Pegasus' attack head on!" Lincoln commanded his Bey to do the same.

The Beys clashed, sparks emanating from them as they hit each other repeatedly. Pegasus pulled back, and then charged at Wolf, hitting its opponent with light taps. Pegasus went around its opponent's sides and attacked repeatedly.

" _Gingka's pretty good with his Pegasus. But Wolf won't go down so easily…_ " Lincoln thought. "Go, Wolf!" he commanded his Bey to attack back.

"Not bad, Lincoln. But…" Gingka smirked as he looked at the opposing Bey, noticing that it was beginning to lose stamina. "It's time to end this" Gingka said as Pegasus charged past Wolf and went up a nearby tree until it launched into the sky.

"Whoa…" Lincoln looked in amazement.

" _One of Pegasus' signature moves…_ " Madoka thought as a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Special move! Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted.

Pegasus came down in a blue beam of light like a comet entering the atmosphere. Lincoln's Wolf was then sent flying as Pegasus crashed into it, landing in front of Lincoln.

"Aw, man…" Lincoln hung his head in shame as he picked up his Bey.

"Hey, it's ok, Lincoln" Madoka reassured, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, you did better than you did in your battle against Chandler" Gingka added with support.

"But I wasn't able to unlock my bit beast, was I?" Lincoln asked rhetorically, looking at them with a disappointed expression. The two older people glanced at each other, and then at Lincoln.

"Don't worry, you just need a little more practice" Madoka said.

"I'm always up for another battle. How 'bout it?" Gingka equipped his Bey, preparing for another battle. Lincoln looked at the man for a moment. He smiled and gave an approving nod.

 _[End of Flashback]_

" _But I still have yet to unlock Wolf's bit beast or its special move…_ " Lincoln thought, attaching his Bey to the launcher. " _Luckily, I don't know when to give up_ " he added.

Lincoln was now in the backyard, the full moon shining down upon him. A light breeze blew, making his hair blow slightly in the wind. He could the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. The boy took a deep breath as put his finger on the ripcord. 3… 2… 1…

"Let it rip!" Lincoln shouted, launching his Beyblade with force. "Go now, Wolf!" Lincoln commanded.

Wolf ran across the backyard and up the nearby tree, taking weak branches down along with it. The Bey reached the top of the tree before running down it. It then ran up the slide and launched itself onto the roof. It moved itself into the gutters, removing the leaves and gunk as it spun.

" _Ok, this is good. Now it's time to-_ "

"Lincoln! Time for dinner!" his mother, Rita called from the kitchen.

"Be right there, Mom" he called back. Wolf leaped from the roof and went back towards Lincoln where he caught it his hand.

Dinner had begun not too long ago in the Loud house as everyone had gather around the table. Tonight the family was having lasagna and they were sharing how their day went.

"And that's what Bobby and are doing for our date this Saturday" Lori concluded her story.

"I'm sure you and Bobby will have fun, Lori" Rita said, smiling. She then turned her attention to her son and noticed he was chowing down his food pretty fast. "Slow down, sweetie. You don't want to choke" Rita told Lincoln cautiously.

Lincoln swallowed his food. "Sorry, Mom" he said.

"Now, how was your day?" she asked him.

"Oh, uh… I didn't really do much…" Lincoln replied, looking off to the side nervously.

"What do you mean, Lincoln? You passed out in my arms today" Leni said with an innocent smile as if it were no big deal. Lincoln face palmed, mentally cursing his dimwitted older sister.

"You passed out today? Are you ok?" Rita asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing. Just… training" Lincoln said.

"Oh, what? Did you play with that lame top so much your arms got sore?" Lynn asked mockingly. She and the other girls, with the exception of Leni and Luna, shared in a laugh at Lincoln's expense.

"N-No, what I do is serious!" Lincoln replied, shooting them a narrow eyed glare.

"Lincoln's right, girls. His little hobby is serious…" Lola said with a fake smile.

"Thank you, Lola, I-"

"Seriously lame!" the pageant princess cut Lincoln off with an insult, causing the girls to once again laugh at their brother.

Lincoln growled under his breath, his fists clenching.

"That dumb little toy of yours literally isn't as impressive as you think. You know it's just a worthless little spinning top, right?" Lori said, placing the final nail in the coffin. That did it. Lincoln inhaled deeply…

"May I be excused, please?" Lincoln asked with restraint.

"Yes, honey, you may" Rita said to the white haired boy.

Lincoln got from his seat and walked out of the kitchen, returning backyard once again. Most likely he would resume his training. See the annoyance on her brother's face, Luna nudged Leni and motioned her head in Lincoln's direction which silently told her to follow him.

"I'll go talk to him" Leni offered, getting up from her seat as well, heading to the backyard in an attempt to cheer up her only male sibling.

" _Stupid sisters. Why do they always have to gang up on me?_ " Lincoln asked. " _It's bad enough that I lost to Chandler the other day, and the girls aren't making things any better_ " he added as he equipped his Bey to the launcher.

 _[Flashback]_

"Flaming Lion Charge!" Chandler shouted.

Upon saying his Bey's special move, Leone was soon engulfed in flames and charged at Wolf. Upon making contact with the opposing Bey, Leone not only pushed Wolf back, it sent it flying out of a stadium. Lincoln could give a shocked look of disbelief as Bey fell beside his feet.

"Hmph" Chandler snickered as he caught his Bey in his hand. "It's bad enough you can't use your Bey's special move. But you can't even summon the Bit Beast itself? How sad" Chandler said. "If you can't do any of that then you don't deserve to call yourself a blader" he added before turning his back towards Lincoln and walking away.

 _[End of Flashback]_

" _What if Chandler's right? What if I_ _ **don't**_ _deserve to call myself a blader?_ " Lincoln asked himself, putting his finger on the ripcord. " _What if I'm not strong enough to enter the tournament?"_ he tightened his grip. " _What if…_ "

Without thinking, Lincoln tugged hard on the ripcord, causing Lunar Wolf to go off course. They wolf Bey ricocheted off the tree and hit the slide, which then caused it to bounce off the roof and crash into the ground near Lincoln's feet.

Picking up his Bey, the boy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Linky…" he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind. Lincoln looked over his shoulder to see his second oldest sister.

"Oh, hey Leni" Lincoln greeted her, a bit of upset in his voice.

"What're you doing out here?" Leni asked, approaching him.

"Uh, nothing, just…" Lincoln trailed off, facing her, choosing to hide his Bey behind his back.

"Does it have to do with your seesaw?" Leni guessed.

"Seesa- you mean my Beyblade?" Lincoln corrected. Leni nodded, leading Lincoln to sigh. "It's nothing serious. Besides, I doubt you care…" he told her.

"Of course I do. C'mon, I'm sure it's not that bad" Leni smiled placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Tell your big sister what's wrong" she said she sat on the ground, allowing Lincoln to sit in her lap with his back against her.

"Well, Chandler beat me in a Bey battle the other day and it's got me all bummed out. Plus, there's the girls insulting me. It feels like the odds are stacked against me. Like I'm not good enough to be a blader" Lincoln said as he looked at his Bey.

"Aww, it's ok. You're good blader in my eyes. Even though mom says you're not supposed to play with knives" Leni said reassuringly. Lincoln gave a deadpan expression before continuing.

"But what if I'm not good enough to enter the tournament or even beat Chandler?" Lincoln asked.

"It's just a toy, Linky. A cute, little toy" Leni said, rubbing his head.

"To you and the girls, maybe, but this is really important to me! That includes my Bey, Lunar Wolf, as well as my blader spirit" He said "And I still have yet to unleash my bit beast or unlock its special move" he added with a worried expression.

Leni's expression softens, "Lincoln... you need to realize that this isn't that important. Yes, winning is great thing, but you're going to end up like lynn!"

"Oh man, that's the last thing I want!" Lincoln said. "But what if-"

Lincoln was silenced by Leni placing a finger on his lips. The older girl lifted the boy's head to look up at her. She bent down and planted a kiss upon his forehead, "I'm sure you'll come up with something!" Leni whispers as she lightly pinches her brother's cheek.

"But Leni-" Lincoln was cut off by Leni once again placing her finger on his lips.

"Shh, I trust you…" she said, softly stroking his head.

A smile formed across Lincoln face as he looked into his sister's eyes. He turned around in her lap and threw his arms around her waist. "Leni…" Lincoln muttered her name as her affectionately nuzzled her chest, to which Leni returned by hugging him back.

After a few seconds, Leni broke the hug.

"Now show me what you and your Beyblade thingy can do" Leni encouraged as they got up. Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln pulled out his launcher and attached his Beyblade to it. He looked over her shoulder to Leni who nodded, silently telling him to go for it. There was a pause as Lincoln began to think. Leni had said some amazing things, things that helped him to only bring back, but also boost his confidence. A smile formed across Lincoln's face. He took a deep breath and…

"Let it Rip!" Lincoln shouted as he launched his Bey. " _It's not every day I say this, but Leni's right. It doesn't matter if I beat Chandler or win the tournament, so long as I have fun doing it_ " Lincoln thought as his Bey charged forward. "Go, now! Lunar Wolf!" Lincoln commanded.

As Wolf picked up speed, a midnight purple aura surrounded it. The Bey charged towards the tree as it had done previous times before. Only this time, when it crashed into it… *crash* The Bey had left into the tree. And not just any dent, it was a dent that went halfway through the tree itself, smoke emanating from it.

"Whoa…" Lincoln said with shock and amazement.

"That was amazing, Linky!" Leni threw her arms around the young blader, holding him close to her chest as she hugged him.

"Yeah, it sure was…" Lincoln replied, sill in a state of shock. Not a second later, a smirk appeared on his face. " _Beyblade Tournament here I come! Get ready, Chandler because you're about to meet a whole new Lincoln Loud_ "

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 3. Lincoln got some training from Gingka as well as some motivational advice from his loving big sister, Leni. Next chapter will be the day Lincoln's been training for: the day of the Royal Woods Beyblade tournament. What will happen at the tournament? Only way to find out is to read the upcoming chapters. See you then.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for his help.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. The first rounds (Part 1)

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 4 of** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **With Gingka's training and Leni's kind words of motivation, Lincoln has now become ready to enter the Royal Woods Beyblade Tournament. Let's see where this chapter goes.**

* * *

"Ok, Wolf, today's the big day" Lincoln smiled as he looked at the Bey in his hand.

This was it, the day Lincoln had been waiting for since he started Beyblade. Today was the day of the Royal Woods Beyblade Tournament. With some helpful training from Gingka, he had grown stronger as a blader and his Bey, Lunar Wolf, had grown stronger as a Beyblade. Lincoln checked at the time on his wall clock and saw it was 10 o'clock.

"Ok, the tournament begins in two hours. If I want to make it in time, I'd better leave now" Lincoln said to himself.

Poking his head out of his bedroom door, Lincoln made sure none of his sisters were around. With the coast clear, Lincoln stepped out of his room and quickly raced through the hall, sliding down the railing of the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he could see that he was almost to the front door.

"Lincoln?" a voice stopped him.

" _Dang it!_ " Lincoln thought, his hand nearly touching the knob. He looked to see it was his sister, Leni. "Oh, hey Leni" Lincoln greeted, giving her a nervous smile.

"Where're you going?" Leni asked, raising an eyebrow as she approached him.

"Uh…" Lincoln was a loss for words.

He looked at his sister's face and saw she had a smile upon her face. It was that caring, kindhearted smile she was always known for. Her smile made Lincoln smile as well. He remembered how she helped him with confidence as a blade and how much she cared. He could trust her to know what's going on.

"I… I'm going to a tournament" Lincoln admitted.

"Ooh, for your little Beyblade thingy?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. Look, it starts in two hours so-"

"Wait!" Leni stopped him before he could leave. "I have somethings for you" she said. Lincoln looked at her as she pulled out some item from out of nowhere. "I made you a cute bandana…" Leni tied a red cloth-like material around her brother's forehead. "…And a pair of fingerless gloves" she added, putting said gloves on his hands.

"Uh, what's with the-"

"The gloves are so you don't get blisters and the bandana… well, it makes you look totes adorbes" Leni playfully tapped Lincoln's nose with a finger.

"Thank you, Leni" a blush appeared across Lincoln's face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-"

"Wait!" Leni stopped him again.

"What now?" Lincoln asked with slight exasperation.

Leni leaned in and planted a kiss upon the boy's cheek. She then pulled him in a tight embrace. "Do me proud, Lincoln Loud" she told him, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Heh, I'll do my best" Lincoln said as they broke the hug. "Oh, and could you cover for me? I'd rather keep this tournament thing a secret" Lincoln asked, smiling.

"Sure thing, Linky. Now go and win you're little Beyblade tournament thingy" Leni said, ruffling his hair. Lincoln nodded and ran out the door. "Have fun my little blader" Leni said to herself with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Tournament…**_

After some time on the bus, Lincoln had finally arrived at the tournament.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Lincoln said as he took in the sight of the interior of the building. Inside, he could see there were several stadiums, a few having two bladers battling it out. "So many bladers, and yet only 8 of us will actually be participating in the tournament" he said as he looked at battles in front of him.

"Special Move! Flaming Lion Charge!" A familiar voice shouted. The next thing Lincoln knew, a bey flew over his head and landed across the floor. Flaming Lion Charge? There was only one person Lincoln knew that used that move. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the local white haired dork" the voice insulted. Yep, it was definitely…

"Chandler" Lincoln glared at the red head that was approaching him.

"So, you actually made it into the tournament, huh?" Chandler asked with a smug expression.

"Yeah, I did" Lincoln replied, crossing his arms.

"If you made it this far then you must've also learned to unleash your Bit Beast and use its special move, right?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I-I…" Lincoln stuttered, looking off to the side, not sure how to answer.

"Oh my god, you still haven't done it? Wow!" Chandler rolled his eyes. "Guess I was right, you are worthless as a blader" the red headed boy said, causing Lincoln to recoil a bit.

" _What if I am…_ " Lincoln began to think, only to be reminded of a certain sister. " _You're a good blader in my eyes_ " Leni's words echoed in his head, causing the boy to smirk.

"What? Got nothing to say?" Chandler raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed.

Lincoln stared Chandler down with a determined gaze, despite the fact his voice shook as he spoke. "I… I am a great blader! Here, I'll show you" He raises his launcher, albeit with his hands trembling, showing that his attempted launch may fail.

"Ha!" Chandler turns away from him. "Whatever. See ya around, loser" he said as he walked away.

"Damn it…" Lincoln muttered, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey Lincoln" a voice called him. The boy turned around to see the face of his friend and Beyblade mentor, as well as his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Gingka. Hey Madoka" He greeted the two adults. "I haven't seen you guys in a while, did you come to see me in the tournament?" he asked.

"Sure did. We'd never miss a good Bey battle, least of all a tournament" Gingka said with a smile.

"Cool" Lincoln smiled back.

"Oh, and guess what? Gingka proposed" Madoka said, showing off her engagement ring to the young blader.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Lincoln chuckled. "Huh, wasn't expecting you to tie the knot with your co-worker! Way to go, Gingka!"

"Thanks, buddy" Gingka said with a smile.

 **Announcer (over the intercom):** Contestants, please make your way to the main stadium this moment!

"That's your cue!" Gingka looked at Lincoln.

"Good luck out there, Lincoln!" Madoka placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys" Lincoln said. With that, he headed towards the main stadium. Upon arrival, Lincoln noticed camera men at different areas around the room. " _I didn't know this thing was going to be televised. It's a good thing we don't get the Hobby Channel_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Ooh, the Hobby Channel! Dad must've got it when he bought the Princess Channel for Lola" Leni said as she turned to the current channel.

 **Announcer (shouting):** Welcome one and all to the first annual Royal Woods Beyblade Tournament! These 8 bladers have gathered to test their skills to see who is best!

The camera panned to the 8 bladers in the competition, one them being Lincoln. The screen then showed a bracket to see which blader was going up against which.

 **Announcer (shouting):** The first match will now begin. Lincoln vs. Shirley!

"Good luck, Lincoln" Leni muttered cheerfully.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Tournament…**_

 **Announcer:** Shirley, with her Storm Aquario will face off against Lincoln, with his Lunar Wolf.

"Begin!"

" _I gotta focus, I gotta..._ " Lincoln fearfully holds up his launcher, "Ready?"

His opponent's hands shake as she readies herself, "I-I'm not afraid of you!"

"3…" The announcer began.

"2…" The audience counted down.

"1…" Lincoln and Shirley aimed their launchers at each other.

"Let it Rip!" The bladers shouted, launching their Beys. The Beys circled around the stadium, gaining speed. Seeing an opening, Lincoln was ready to attack head on.

"Go now, Wolf!" Lincoln commanded his Bey as it went after his opponent.

"Eek!" Shirley shrieked as Lincoln's Wolf slammed into her Aquario.

" _Alright, you've got this, Lincoln… Chandler was just trying to mess with you…_ " Lincoln thought to himself as Wolf attacks Aquario without hesitation.

" _But what if he's right? What if I really am weak?"_ Lincoln thought doubtfully, Wolf's attacks beginning to slow down and weaken.

"…Huh?" Shirley took notice of the situation. "I-I'm still in this?" she gave a look of surprise. " _I… I think I can win this_ " she thought as a small smile grew across her face. "Go, Aquario!" Shirley commanded her Bey.

Quickly, Aquario counter attacks, forcing Wolf away, before unleashing a barrage of attacks itself.

" _My opponent attacked me... but I held on, now I can fight back!_ " Shirley's thoughts race, "Attack Wolf with everything you've got!"

Suddenly, Lincoln steps back, "No!" Before his mind adds, " _Chandler was right; I am in way over my head..._ "

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Leni sat on the couch, continuing to watch her brother's Bey battle on tv. However, she noticed something off about Lincoln.

 **Announcer:** This is quite the turn of events, folks. Lincoln started off strong, but now he seems to be the one taking the hits.

" _He's having doubts about himself…_ " Leni thought with concern.

The girl placed her hand over the center of her chest. Her heart began to break. It was if the talk they had the other night didn't raise his spirits like it was supposed to. Leni began to sob.

"No… keep fighting…" soft, warm tears began to roll down the teenage girl's cheeks, "Keep fighting, Linky… Please…"

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

Aquario pushed Wolf back with several powerful blows. Lincoln's Bey was weakening, as if it could sense his doubt.

"I… I can't do this…" Lincoln hung his head in shame. "I can't-"

" _Lincoln…_ " he heard the voice of his sister in his head.

"Leni?" Lincoln raised his head.

All of a sudden, the world around him faded in to a black nothingness. At that moment, a ghostly version of his ditzy sister appeared in front him.

" _Remember what we talked about the other night, Linky?_ " Leni asked.

"Last night?" he repeated.

 _[Flashback]_

Leni's expression softens, "Lincoln... you need to realize that this isn't that important. Yes, winning is a great thing, but you're going to end up like lynn!"

"Oh man, that's the last thing I want!" Lincoln said. "But what if-"

Lincoln was silenced by Leni placing a finger on his lips. The older girl lifted the boy's head to look up at her. She bent down and planted a kiss upon his forehead, "I'm sure you'll come up with something!" Leni whispers as she lightly pinches her brother's cheek.

"But Leni-" Lincoln was cut off by Leni once again placing her finger on his lips.

"Shh, I trust you…" she said, softly stroking his head.

A smile formed across Lincoln face as he looked into his sister's eyes. He turned around in her lap and threw his arms around her waist. "Leni…" Lincoln muttered her name as her affectionately nuzzled her chest, to which Leni returned by hugging him back.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Last night. You encouraged me to keep trying" Lincoln looked at her.

" _And you can't give up now. If you want to prove everyone wrong then you have to keep going_ " Leni told him.

"Leni…" he began. "Leni, you're right. I can't give up, not in the first round" a smirk appeared on his face.

" _That's my little Linky. And remember…_ " Leni placed her hands on Lincoln's face and kissed his forehead, " _I believe in you_ " she concluded.

Leni's ghostly form vanished and the black area around Lincoln dissipated. The white haired boy then opened his eyes, his confidence now restored.

"Thank you, Leni" Lincoln whispered under his breath. For the next moment, he concentrates, allowing his bey to spin faster, and faster, "I won't let you down." Then, he opens his eyes, causing his fierce gaze to cut through his opponent, "This battle isn't over!"

"Wha-what?!" She steps back in fear.

"Go wolf!" Lincoln shouts, and in response, his bey fights back, forcing hers away

"What? But I thought…" Shirley was at a loss for words.

Wolf pushed Aquario back with several powerful blows. This caused Aquario to once again be the one taking damage.

" _Just when I thought I could win this, my opponent found the strength to fight back…_ " Shirley thought to herself.

Her Bey began weakening with every hit Wolf delivered to it, pushing it to the edge of the stadium. The wolf themed Bey then circled around the stadium at full speed…

"Go!" Lincoln shouted. Wolf charged at its opponent, hitting it full force.

Shirley gasped as her Bey launched into the air and over her head. The Bey then landed behind her on its side, resulting in a stadium out.

 **Announcer:** Aquario has been knocked out the stadium! The one moving on to the second round is Lincoln!

Lincoln chuckled as Bey returned to him and caught it in his hand, a smile on his face. Shirley, on the other hand picked up her Bey from the ground, a look of disappointment a upon her face.

"Hey Shirley" the girl turned to face the white-haired boy. "Nice battling back there" Lincoln said, giving the girl nod. The girl replied with a light smile of her own.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

With the tournament having gone to commercial, Leni released a sigh of cheer. "He did it!" she threw her arms into the air, "I wonder how far he's going to go. Go Linky!"

* * *

 **Well, that marks the end of Lincoln's first round in the tournament. I'm not sure if I'll show the other battles of the first round because I'm pretty sure we all know how this tournament's gonna. That, and coming up with an original Beyblade for each blader is annoying. But if you guys want to see the other battles, that's fine too… I'd just need help deciding Beys for each blader.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra and Gamelover41592 for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. The first rounds (Part 2)

**Hey there guys, here's chapter 5 of** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **And I've decided to skip to the last battle of the first rounds because I'm pretty sure no one wants to see 7 chapters of one-on-one battles in a tournament. With that said, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

 **Announcer:** In a surprising comeback, Lincoln Loud has managed to steal the win!

Lincoln's Bey flew back to his hand. "Close one." He breaths slow, deep breaths to calm himself down, "I won that..."

 **Announcer:** Amazing folks! Chandler has managed to win his battle in a single strike! Another blader moves on to the second round!

"What?" Lincoln turned his attention to the right and saw Chandler holding Bey, gazing at Lincoln with a cocky smirk. " _He one-shot hit opponent. Just like he did against me in our first battle…_ " he thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So that red-haired boy is the guy Linky wants to defeat. I hope he has it in him take him on if he faces him" Leni said, slight concern in her voice.

"Leni, what are you doing?" Lola walked into the living room.

"Just watching tv. I'm watching the-"

"Yeah, that's nice" Lola held up a hand, interrupting her, "Can you tell me where Lincoln is? I need him to take pictures of me for a pageant that's coming up"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. But I can help you once I'm done watching this fashion commercial" Leni said, gesturing towards the tv.

"That's a commercial for white hair dye!" Lola frustratingly placed her hands on her hips "Now where's Lincoln?!" she asked in a demanding voice.

"I can't say. I totes promised him I wouldn't tell" Leni crossed her arms defensively. However, that's when the tournament came back from commercial.

 **Announcer:** And that concludes the first round of the tournament, folks! Here are the four bladers moving on to the second round!

The screen showed the for bladers, one of them being Lincoln.

"Dang it…" Leni gave a disappointed look.

"He's in a tournament?! And he didn't say anything?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

"No, because he didn't want you and the other girls to make fun of him" Leni gave her sister an accusing glare.

"What do you mean?!" Lola flares her arms, "We wouldn't make fun of him"

"Oh, really? What about last night? Or the day he showed us his Beyblade thingy?" Leni said, recalling those two moments.

"That was just some playful teasing" Lola rolled her eyes.

"It didn't seem that way to Lincoln" a voice spoke up. The two girls turned to see their rocker sister, Luna. "You dudes were pretty harsh at dinner. You called his Beyblade worthless and lame"

"It's just a spinning top, what do you expect?" Lola countered.

"It's not just a spinning top, Lola" Luna said.

"Yeah, should've seen what it did to the tree in the backyard. It left a huge dent in it" Leni told her.

"Wait, Lincoln's _Beyblade_ did that?" Luna looked at Leni with surprise.

"Yeah, it was so cool! You should've been there, it had a purple aura and everything!" Leni said with excitement.

"Huh, that actually does sound pretty cool. Mind if I watch the tournament with you?" Luna took a seat next to her ditzy sister.

"Sure, Linky could probably use all the support he can get" Leni said kindly. The two older girls then looked at their younger sister.

"Well, Lola? Are you going to support Lincoln and prove yourself wrong… or continue to insult him and prove we were right about you and the others?" Luna crossed her arms, placing one leg over the other.

Lola pondered for a moment…

"he's in the semi-finals now, right?" Lola asked, her older sisters nodding in confirmation. "I guess I could see how this turns out" she hopped on the couch between them.

"Good. Now let's all cheer Linky on and see how far he'll get" Leni said, smiling.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

Back at the tournament, the four remaining bladers were preparing for the next rounds. Lincoln was on the bench, polishing his Bey.

"Hey there" a voice greeted him. Lincoln looked up to see a heavy kid that looked to be around Lynn's age, "You did pretty well against that Aquario user"

"Thanks" Lincoln replied. " _Though I had a bit of encouragement from Leni_ " he thought.

"Though, not to brag, but my Bey battle might've been a little bit better" The kids said in a proud tone. "I'm Jared, and this is Bey, Quake Rhino" Jared showed Lincoln his Bey.

Jared's Quake Rhino had a Rhino themed face bolt, a green energy ring, a white fusion wheel, a green spin track and a black performance tip.

"I'm Lincoln. My Bey is Lunar Wolf" Lincoln showed his Bey as well. "Do you know who you're going up against in the next round?" he asked.

"No, can't say that I do" Jared said

 **Announcer:** Welcome back, everyone, it's time for the next round to get underway! Here are the matchups for the bladers in semi-finals!

The boys' eyes gazed at the screen. As if by coincidence, the bladers each of them would be facing… would be each other!

"Well, I guess that answers your question for the both of us" Jared said nonchalantly.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So that's Lincoln's opponents for the next round. This should be interesting" A smile crossing Luna's face.

"I'm excited to see Linky's battle!" Leni said.

"I'll be impressed if he actually _wins_ the battle" Lola said, looking at her hand with a bored expression.

"Lola!" the two older girls shot her a glare.

"What? I'm just saying winning should be his main focus" the six year old said defensively.

Leni and Luna simply rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the tv. Now was time for the second round of the tournament. Now was the time for Lincoln's battle in the semi-finals.

* * *

 **Well, there's part two of the first rounds. I know I didn't show an actual Bey battle, but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. Oh, and eventually all the sisters and even the parents will watch Lincoln on TV.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 for the OC of Jared as well as his Beyblade Quake Rhino.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. The Semi-Finals

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 6 of** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **This chapter will show Lincoln's battle in the semi-finals as well as the rest of the sisters joining to watch the battle on tv. Now, let's being**

* * *

Lana had finished getting herself something to drink. Having poured herself a glass of orange juice, she walked into the living room and noticed three of his sisters on the couch watching tv.

"Hey guys, whatcha watching?" Lana asked, taking a drink from her glass as she next to her twin.

"A tournament" Lola told her.

"Why?" Lana asked. Luna pointed to the tv, to which Lana looked in the direction of.

 **Announcer:** It's the start of the semi-finals. Here are the four bladers that will be participating in the second round of the tournament!

What Lana saw on tv made her eyes widen in shock and take spit take of her onto Lola.

"LANA!" Lola glared at her older twin.

"Hey, guys, come down here! Lincoln's on tv!" Lana called the rest of the girls from downstairs.

"What?" Lynn questioned.

"Lincoln?" Lori gave confused looked as the rest of girls walked downstairs from their rooms (Luan carrying Lily).

The girls were as surprised as Lana because what they saw was indeed in fact Lincoln, their brother, on tv.

"No way. That literally can't be Lincoln on tv" Lori said with disbelief.

"Well it is. Baby bro made it into the semi-finals!" Luna said, throwing up the goat horns.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

The semi-finals had at last begun and was time for the bladers to step up to the playing field.

" _You've got this, Lincoln. Just remember that Leni's cheering you on back home. You've gotta win this for her_ " Lincoln told himself mentally as reached the stadium.

Lincoln's opponent, Jared, was on the other side of the stadium, giving him a confident smirk.

"I hope you brought your A game, Lincoln because I plan to win this thing" Jared said.

"Heh, I'm gonna give this all I got, Jared" Lincoln replied.

"3…" the audience started the countdown.

"2…" Lincoln and Jared aimed their launchers at each other.

"1…" the countdown finished.

"Let it rip!" both bladers shouted as they launched their Beys.

Lincoln's Bey circled around the stadium, gaining speed. Jared's Bey though, stayed in center, spinning casually. Once Wolf had enough speed, Lincoln seized his opportunity to strike.

"Go now, Wolf!" Lincoln threw his arm out, commanding his Bey.

Wolf charged at Quake Rhino and attacked head on. However, upon impact, it was repelled as if it had barely done anything at all. Wolf then spun to Lincoln side of the stadium.

"Impressed? My Quake Rhino is a defense-type Bey. You won't even make it budge" Jared told the white-haired boy.

"A defense-type Bey, huh? And you say I won't be able to move it? We'll see about that" Lincoln said with a smirk crossing his face.

Circling around the stadium, Wolf once again gained speed. Once at top speed, Lincoln's Bey charged at Quake Rhino. It attacked head on with a volley of hits, causing the defense-type bey to flinch a bit. With a bit more force, Wolf hit Rhino with a strong attack, pushing it back a bit.

"Well, I stand corrected" Jared said. "Still though, this is pretty fun. Am I right?" he looked at his white-haired opponent with a smirk.

"Yeah, though, what're your reasons for being here?" Lincoln asked the heavy boy.

"Me, I just joined this thing to have fun and maybe make some new friends. You?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to have fun too, but also to prove a point. I'm here to prove that I'm not weak…" Lincoln said, "And to prove to my sisters that what I do _isn't_ lame"

"They said Beyblade was lame? That's pretty harsh" Jared replied.

"Yeah, but I'll prove everyone wrong" he told him, "And I'll do that by winning this tournament!"

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

 **Lincoln:** And I'll do that by winning this tournament!

"Woah, Lincoln sounds serious about this." Luna said, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched her brother's battle unfold.

"Lincoln…" Leni whispered his name as she simply stared at the tv.

"Lincoln's got a long way to go though. He's literally made little damage to his opponent" Lori commented.

"He's in the semi-finals, that's not _too_ bad" Lana spoke up.

"I'll only be impressed if he makes it to the finals and wins" Lola said with an unimpressed expression as he she looked at her gloved hand.

Luna, Leni and Lana rolled their eyes. They then went back to gazing at the tv, watching their brother do his best in the tournament.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

"Well, that's one reason to enter this thing. You're going to have to get past me if you want to get to the finals though" Jared said.

"Don't worry, I plan to. Which is one of the reasons why…" Lincoln began with his eyes closed, "I can't lose here!" his eyes shot open with a determined gaze.

Upon those words being said, Lunar Wolf began to spin at a faster rate than before. It was as if Lincoln's blader spirit was increasing its power.

"Well, you certainly have the determination. Let's see if you have what it takes to back it up" Jared looked at Lincoln with a smirk.

"How's this for skill? Go, Wolf!" Lincoln commanded his bey.

Wolf charged at Rhino head on and hit it full force. Unlike like last time, this one time it was able to push it back a few feet. Looks like he was able to make it budge after all. Wolf kept up it attack with a barrage of hits.

"Not bad but try this on for size" Jared began.

At that moment, Quake Rhino released a pulse of green energy that pushed Lunar Wolf back a few feet. At that moment, out of the defense-type Bey's face bolt came a pillar of green light. When the light dissipated, out came a green rhino with glowing eyes, clad in spikey rock armor.

" _Him too? Oh, man, I think I know what happens next…_ " Lincoln thought, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"Special move, Quaking Stampede!" Jared shouted as his bey released another pulse of energy.

The pulse caused the arena to shake like a miniature earthquake. Suddenly, out of the ground came spikey pillars that came towards Wolf, shooting it into the air upon impact. As Lunar Wolf fell from the air, Quake Rhino charged like the animal it was based off.

"Wolf!" Lincoln shouted his bey's name.

Regaining control of itself, Wolf dodged its oncoming opponent, landing safely. Having missed its target, Rhino slammed into the wall of the ring. With that said, having used its special move, missed its target, and slammed into wall, Quake Rhino had lost some of its momentum.

" _That's the downside to using that special move. Every time its used, Quake Rhino loses some of its defense power…_ " Jared thought, gritting his teeth with a drop of sweat running down the side of his face.

" _Jared's bey lost some of its momentum. Does that mean it lost some of its power as well?_ " Lincoln asked himself in his head as he eyed his opponent's bey. " _Only one way to find out…_ " he added, "Go, Wolf!"

Lincoln's bey charged at its opponent and hit it with a strong attack. This attack caused Rhino to be pushed to the edge of the ring, confirming Lincoln's suspicions.

"Dang it…" Jared said, having watched his bey get pushed back.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Alright, Lincoln! Now you're getting somewhere" Luna commented, a smile crossing her face.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lynn asked, slightly confused.

"Jared used the power of his bey to try and damage Lincoln's bey, but he missed his opportunity and lost some of that power" Lucy explained to her athletic older sister.

"Oh, I see" Lynn said, understanding.

"But why doesn't Lincoln use his own special move and finish the job?" Lana spoke up.

"Linky has unlocked his special move yet or unleashed his beast thingy" Leni told her. "But, I think if he continues to believe in himself then he'll unlock it eventually"

"I have a feeling that Linc's going to unlock it during the final round" Luna said.

"IF he makes it to the final rounds that is" Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"You should probably have more faith in our brother, Lola" Lana told her girly twin, "Why don't we make a bet? Twenty bucks says he not only makes it to the finals, but also unlocks his special move and wins" she added, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill from her back pocket.

"I'll take you up on that bet" Lola smirked slyly at her tomboy twin.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

" _This maybe a little risky, doing this a second time, but I don't have much choice…_ " Jared thought to himself as his and Lincoln's beys clashed. "Special move, Quaking Stampede!" Jared shouted.

Just as before, Quake Rhino had released a pulse of energy that had pushed Lunar Wolf back. And just like before, it created an earthquake that shot spikey pillars from the ground. Wolf, however, was able to move out of the way in time to avoid the pillars. It then circled around the ring and hit Quake Rhino, sending it flying into the very pillars it created. Again, Rhino had lost a bit of its momentum.

"Probably not the best idea to do that move more than once, huh?" Lincoln said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, I should've known better than to do something like that" Jared said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And it looks like your bey is running low on power" Lincoln said, taking notice of his opponent's bey.

It was true, having used its special move twice had taken its toll. It was still spinning, sure, but it was wobbling from side to side, having been weakened. Jared saw this as well. The heavy weighted blader thought for a moment, concluding that there was only one way to end this.

"Do it" Jared spoke up.

"What?" Lincoln looked at his opponent.

"Knock my bey out of the stadium" Jared told him.

"You serious?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"You said yourself, Rhino doesn't have much energy left" Jared began, "Besides, I'd rather lose by a stadium-out than have my bey lose all its energy and lose by a sleep-out" he smiled.

" _He'd go down battling rather than lose energy. That's very honorable_ " Lincoln thought to himself, "Alright, but only because you asked me to, Jared" Lincoln nodded, "Go now, Wolf!"

Lunar Wolf charged at its opponent and hit it with full force, knocking it out of the ring and into Jared's hand, resulting in a stadium-out.

 **Announcer:** This battle is all over! The one moving on to the finals is Lincoln!

The crowd cheered as Lunar Wolf returned to its owner's hand.

" _Wasn't expecting that. I kind of wanted battle him a little more. But I guess what's done is done, nothing I can do to change it_ " Lincoln thought to himself as he looked at the bey in his hand.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Yay! Linky made it to the finals!" Leni cheered, jumping up and down as the semi-finals ended.

"I told you he'd make it to the finals" Lana gazed smugly her twin.

"I'll admit, him getting to the finals is impressive. But he still has to actually WIN the tournament _and_ unlock that special move thing if you want to win the bet" Lola said, pointing out the fact.

"Speaking of which, who's he going up against?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"By my calculations, he should be going up against—"

 **Announcer:** Chandler wins! Chandler will be moving on and facing Lincoln in the final round of the tournament!

"Err… Yes, him" Lisa said while adjusting her glasses.

" _That's the guy that Linky wants to beat_ " Leni thought, a concerned expression on her face.

"Chandler? That kid that used Lincoln into getting free stuff from my job?" Lori spoke up, "Ok, if my little brother's going against that punk, then had literally better win this thing" she said, crossing her legs as she narrowed her eyes.

"We'll let's see how it turns out" Lynn crossed her arms.

" _Linky…_ " Leni looked at the tv.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

"I'm going up against Chandler in the finals…" Lincoln said, looking at the screen that showed his and Chandler's faces.

"Hey, Lincoln" Jared spoke up, getting the white-haired boy's attention, "Do me a favor. Whatever happens, promise me you'll take that bastard down and wipe that smug look of his face" he said with a clenched fist, a serious expression upon his face.

"Don't worry, I plan to" Lincoln said with a confident smirk. Jared nodded as he walked off to watch the upcoming final round, " _Or lose trying…_ " Lincoln thought.

Unknown to him, Lunar Wolf began to shimmer with a faint purple light.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Rushed? Maybe, but I wanted to get to the final round as soon as possible. That and I'm pretty sure most of you just wanted to see the rematch between Lincoln and Chandler anyway, so there you go. I might bring Jared back someday if I feel like it.**

 **I thank Omega Ultra and Gamelover41592 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	7. The finals and the winner

**Hey guys here the next chapter of** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **And the moment we've all been waiting for, the rematch between Lincoln and Chandler. Who will win said rematch? Well, let's read and find out.**

* * *

The Loud sisters sat on the couch as they continued to watch their brother on tv. A few minutes ago, Lincoln had won his semi-final battle against Jared and had moved on to the finals. In a few moments their white-haired sibling would be going up against his rival.

"Ok, popcorn's ready" Lana said, sitting next to her twin with a big bowl in her lap.

"Is that really necessary?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

"We're about to watch Lincoln in the final round of his tournament. If this is going to be a huge battle, then we'll need something to snack on" Lana countered.

"She's got a point" Lynn spoke up, taking a handful of popcorn.

"They just went to commercial. I wonder what Lincoln's doing right now" Lori said.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

In the waiting room, Lincoln sat on a nearby bench, polishing his Bey. It was a rough second match, but he managed to come out on top. It was hard to believe that he made it to the final round, and against Chandler no less. This might be his toughest Bey battle in the tournament yet.

"Hey Lincoln" a voice spoke up. Looking up, he saw that it was none other than Ginka and his wife-to-be Madoka.

"Oh, hey Ginka, hey Madoka" Lincoln smiled at the two.

"Congratulations on making it to the finals" Madoka said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" he replied, "But I couldn't have done it without the support of my sister, Leni… and you guys. Thanks again for giving me Wolf, Gingka" he looked at the red-haired blader.

"But I didn't give you it" Gingka spoke up.

"Huh?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I may have helped you put your Beyblade together, but you're the one that chose Wolf and Wolf chose you. The blader chooses their Bey just as Bey chooses its blader" Ginka told him, "You two are connected, bonded through your blader spirit. Just like Pegasus and I" he added, holding up his own Beyblade.

"Whoa…" Lincoln looked at his Bey with amazement. "Do you think I'll have what it takes to beat Chandler?"

"You've grown stronger as blader" Madoka began.

"Just fight using your Bey spirit and believe in the power of your Beyblade and you'll be fine" Ginka said with a reassuring smile.

Lincoln gave a determined nod.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Something wrong, Leni?" Luna asked her slightly older sister, noticing the look of concern on her face.

"Nothing, it's just… Linky's come this far. Do you think he can win this?" the ditzy blonde asked.

"You kidding? There's no way our bro's going to lose to some self-centered poser like Chandler" Luna reassured, placing an arm over Leni's shoulder, causing a smile to appear on the older girl's face.

It was at that moment the door to the house began to open, revealing the kids' parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., the two having just finished running errands.

"Oh, hey girls, what're you up to?" Rita asked her ten daughters.

"We're just watching a tournament on tv" Lori replied.

"A sports tournament?" Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly" Lynn said with a shrug.

"Where's your brother?" Rita asked, noticing that all the kids were present, save for her white-haired son. That's when their program came back from commercial.

 **Announcer:** Welcome back, viewers. We have finally arrived at final rounds of the Royal Woods Beyblade Tournament! Our first finalist is the red-headed blader with the fiery finisher, Chandler!

The crowd at the tournament began to cheer.

 **Announcer:** And facing off against Chandler is the white-haired blader with tenacious spirit, Lincoln!

"What?!" Lynn Sr. looked at tv in surprise.

"Did he just say Lincoln?!" Rita said with equal surprise.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

" _Ok, Lincoln, this the moment you've been waiting for. The chance for your rematch against Chandler…_ " Lincoln thought as he walked up to the stadium. " _We've come this far, haven't we, Wolf?_ " he looked at his Beyblade.

To think, he started off as someone that completely new to Beyblade, and now he's in the finals of first ever tournament and against his school rival, no less. In an ironic sense, he probably should've been thanking his sisters. If it weren't for them dragging him to the mall against his will that day, he might've not discovered Beyblade or have a new found love for it. And if most of them hadn't teased him about, he probably wouldn't have had the brother-sister moment with Leni, one of his motivations for getting this far in the tournament.

But now was the moment of truth. It was time for him to go up against Chandler once more. This final round would prove just which one of them was the stronger blader. Would it be the Chandler again, or would it be Lincoln this time? As Gingka once told him, the blader with the brighter spirit, the one who wants it more, is the one who comes out on top. This is it…

"You ready to lose, Lincoln?" Chandler mocked with a cocky smirk, standing at the opposite side of the ring.

"I don't plan on it, Chandler. Like I said, I've improved since the last time we battled" Lincoln countered.

 **Announcer:** Alright, folks! Here it is, the final round of the Royal Woods Tournment. Bladers, are you ready?

"Ready!" Both boys aimed their launchers at each other.

"3… 2… 1…" The audience counted down.

"Let it rip!" the two bladers shouted, launching their Beys.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So, let me see if we have this straight. Lincoln got into a new hobby, the Beyblade thing and all of you, with the exception Leni, Lucy and Luna thought it was ridiculous…" Lynn Sr. began.

"And now he's in this tournament to prove a point that it isn't?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much" Lori gave a confirming nod.

"Well, that and Linky wants to show this jerk from school that he's a strong blader" Leni added.

"Which, so far, he is" Luna spoke up, "I mean, the little dude made it to the finals. That's impressive if you ask me"

"I can't believe he's been in a tournament this whole time. I wish he'd told us, I would've loved to have seen his other battles" Rita said.

"They were pretty amazing, mom" Leni said.

"Although his second opponent literally just let him win" Lori added.

 **Announcer:** The battle has gone underway. These two Beys have begun their attacks in a heated clash!

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

The two hit each other head on with several blows, sparks flying from each collision. It was at that moment that a smirk appeared across Chandler's face.

"Not bad. I'll admit, you've gained _some_ strength" Chandler began, "However, this is where it ends" At that moment Flame Leone began to spin faster, embers dancing around it.

" _Oh no, this move again_ " Lincoln thought, gritting his teeth. " _This is how he beat me in our last battle…_ "

"Special move, Flaming Lion Charge!" Chandler shouted.

Just as in their first battle, Leone was engulfed in flames and charged at Wolf. Lincoln clenched his fists in defiance. There was no way he was going to let Chandler beat him again, not after he had trained so hard. Not after all the help he had received from Gingka. Not after Leni…

" _Leni…_ " Lincoln closed his eyes, his breathing becoming relaxed.

*clank* Flame Leone hit Lunar Wolf head on, sending its opponent flying into the air. It did a few flips before falling…

"Not this time" Lincoln muttered. It was at that moment Wolf landed within the ring.

"What?!" Chandler looked on in surprise. "Your Bey should've been sent flying after that. How can you still be in this?"

"Because I have my blader's spirit, as well as those that believe in me!" Lincoln said, pounding his fist to his chest as his Bey began to spin faster.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll have to try harder" Chandler shrugged, "Leone!" he shouted.

Leone once again burst into flames and out of the face bolt came a pillar of orange light. The light then dissipated, revealing the Bey's bit beast, a flaming mountain lion. Leone then charged at Wolf and dealt another powerful blow to it, sending it to the opposite edge of the ring.

Lincoln chuckled as a smirk spread across his face. This was the battle he had been waiting for, a real battle against Chandler. And in that moment Lunar Wolf became engulfed with a midnight purple aura, one that reflected within Lincoln's eyes. If he remembered correctly, this was the same aura that made a dent in the tree the other night. It was as if the Beyblade could sense its blader's unyielding spirit. Suddenly the white-haired blader heard a wolf's howl.

"Wolf?" Lincoln looked questionably at his Bey, a little twinkle coming from its face bolt. The boy gave a nod, "Go, Wolf!" he shouted his Bey's name.

At that moment a faint purple beam of light shot out of the wolf-themed Bey. Within seconds, the light dissipated. In its place stood winged silver wolf with glowing purple eyes and glowing purple markings on its face and body. The winged wolf then let out a mighty howl. This was it, Lincoln's bit beast.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Most of the sisters, along with their parents had their jaws dropped in shock. That thing that came out of Lincoln's toy was the thing that blader's called a bit beast, the spirit within their respective Beyblade.

"He did it! Lincoln finally unleashed his bit beast!" Leni said with excitement.

"That thing came out of Lincoln's dumb toy?"

"Damn, that thing's pretty rockin'!" Luna commented.

"Doggy!" Lily reached out her hands, as if trying to touch the bit beast on screen.

"Inconceivable! Holograms of should not be able to appear out of lowly plastic toys" Lisa said, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I took a look at it that time Lincoln was passed out, and it's made of metal" Lucy corrected.

"Either way, it's pretty cool-looking. Prepare to lose our bet, Lola" Lana said with a mouthful of popcorn, "Lola?" she looked at her twin, who could only keep her mouth slightly open in surprised silence. After a while, the girly twin spoke up.

"That's… That's one of the most incredible things I've ever seen…" Lola said at a loss for words.

" _Get him, Linky!_ " Leni thought with a hopeful expression.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

"Go, now!" Lincoln commanded his Bey.

Wolf charged at Leone at high speed, a speed twice as fast as it's normal one. It went so fast that it vanished and reappeared beside Leone, striking it with enough force to send to the opposite end of the ring, causing the opposing Bey to create a dent upon crashing. Just what was going on here? It was like this aura had doubled Lunar Wolf's stats or something.

"So, you've finally managed to awaken your bit beast…" Chandler looked at Lincoln with a smirk. "But you're still no match for me and my Leone" just as before, Leone was engulfed in flames. "Flaming Lion Charge!" Chandler shouted.

"Go, Wolf!" Lincoln commanded his bey.

The two beys charged and hit each other head on, each clash sending out a small shockwave. Their bit beasts were depicted ramming their heads into each other. Before, Lincoln couldn't hold a candle to Chandler or his bey. But now? He was more than a match for the red head.

Wolf and Leone continued their clash. It appeared to be an even match. Although, if one were to look closely, Wolf was the one dealing more damage to Leone, attacking repeatedly with rapid blows. At this point, Leone was starting to weaken. Soon the two beys ended their clash, stopping at opposite ends of the ring. The two young bladers stared each other down. In their minds they knew they had to end and that only one could come out on top.

"Alright, time to finish this" Lincoln spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more" Chandler replied.

A moment of silence passed…

"Go, now!" the bladers shouted simultaneously.

Once again, the beys charged at each other and once again they clashed. This time though when they clashed, the intensity of their grinding caused a small explosion, creating a cloud of smoke. It was in this moment that one of the beys flew several feet into the air. When the smoke cleared, there was one bey still spinning within the ring. Lunar Wolf. This meant that the one in the air was none other than Flame Leone.

"No…" Chandler looked up with utter shock.

"It's over now" Lincoln spoke, a confident smirk. "Go, Wolf!" he commanded his bey.

Wolf then ran up the ring, launching itself into the air, flying past Leone. Wolf stopped in midair. The bit beast appeared, the wolf spreading its wings with a howl as an image of the full moon appeared directly behind it in the background. The markings on the wolf's body and head began to glow.

"Special move! Lunar Fang!" Lincoln shouted, raising his hand dramatically.

Wolf howled and flew down, the purple aura around it becoming sphere-like, giving it the appearance of a meteor shooting through the sky. It then hit Leone dead on, the wolf bit beast being shown biting down upon the mountain lion's throat. As the beys fell from the sky, Wolf slammed Leone into the ground, causing a pillar of purple light upon impact, which then vanished seconds later.

The explosion caused Leone to fly out of the ring, landing on the floor behind Chandler, the red-haired boy looking on in disbelief. The aura surrounding Lincoln's bey then dissipated, returning to normal.

 **Announcer:** And the battle is over! The winner of the final round and the Royal Woods tournament is Lincoln!

The audience cheered.

"Heh. Yeah!" Lincoln smiled as he caught his bey in hand in a single motion.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"He did it! Linky did it!" Leni cheered as she and Luna jumped with joy, having witnessed their brother's victory on tv.

The other sisters, as well as the parents looked at the tv in shock. Lincoln, their brother and son had not only just battled his rival, but also won the round and the tournament itself. What's more, he was finally able to unleash his bit beast and its special move.

"He actually won…" Lola said with disbelief, a loss for words.

"Pay up, blondie" Lana held out her hand. Lola reached into her pocket and handed her twin the money that they had betted on.

"And we thought it was literally just another dumb toy" Lori spoke up.

"Looks like our bro just proved you guys wrong" Luna commented.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament…**_

"Lincoln, congratulations on winning the Royal Woods tournament" the announcer said, standing next to Lincoln on stage.

"Thank you" Lincoln smiled.

"As reward for your victory, you've earned the trophy that shall be given you by the new director himself" the announcer told her.

"And that would be me" A familiar voice spoke up. Lincoln knew that voice.

"Gingka! You're the director?" Lincoln asked as Gingka and Madoka approached him, the trophy in Gingka's hands.

"Sure am. I had a feeling you'd come out on top. All you had to do was train and believe in the power of your Beyblade and you blader spirit. With that, you've more than earned this" Gingka said as he handed Lincoln the trophy.

It was a tall, golden trophy big enough to be cradled in one's arms. At the top was a golden Beyblade, and at the bottom there was a plate that read " _Royal Woods Champion_ ".

"And this…" Madoka placed a hand on his shoulder. The older woman then leaned in and planted a kiss upon the white-haired blader's cheek.

"Ba… ba… ba…" Lincoln was at a loss for words, an embarrassed blush across his face.

"Congratulations, Lincoln!" Gingka said to him as he and Madoka gave him a round of applause, the crowd cheering as confetti fell from the sky.

With a sense of pride within him, Lincoln smiled as he looked out into the audience. So, this is what it felt like to be a winner. To earn a trophy. To come out as top dog (no pun intended). In that moment he saw Chandler near the exit with his arms crossed as he glared at the white-haired boy. Without saying a word, Chandler exited the building, not even attempting to look back.

It seems that Chandler was one of those people that didn't take kindly to losing. Lincoln had a feeling that was only the beginning of his and Chandler's rivalry as bladers.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln arrived at his house, getting off the bus with his new trophy in his arms.

"That was fun! And it only took a few hours" Lincoln said as he walked up the sidewalk, before noticing vanzilla in the driveway. "Huh, looks like Mom and Dad are home. If I'm lucky, maybe no one will notice me walking in"

However, fate would not be very kind. For when Lincoln opened the door, he was greeted by his family smiling at him.

"What?" Lincoln looked at his family with confusion.

"That was good battle you had, sweetie" Rita spoke up. Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise. They knew?!

"Dang it, Leni! I told you to keep it a secret" he glared at his second oldest sister.

"I tried, but then the tv showed your tournament and—"

"You were awesome, Lincoln!" Lana spoke up, interrupting Leni. "And that wolf beast was awesome too!"

"Uh, thanks, Lana" Lincoln said with a raised an eyebrow. "Hold on a sec…" Lincoln walked over to the trophy case and placed his new trophy into his part of the case before returning to his family.

"Lincoln, we're sorry for making fun of your new hobby. You're actually pretty good at from what we've seen" Lori spoke up.

"And you managed to win that whole tournament, too" Lynn added. The other sisters that made of Lincoln apologized to him as well.

"Thanks, guys" Lincoln smiled at his sisters.

"I'm so proud of you, Linky! You won!" Leni said as she happily scooped him up into her arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I know, I've got the trophy to prove it" Lincoln said playfully.

"You did me proud. And here's your other reward" Leni spoke. Lincoln gave a confused look before his sister leaned in and rapidly planted kisses all over his face.

"Heh heh. Leni!" Lincoln chuckled as he felt his sister's affectionate assault before she stopped and nuzzled her cheek against his.

Well, one thing's for sure, with a family of ten sisters, at least Lincoln knew Leni would always be there for him with moral support… and affectionate hugs and kisses.

Lincoln had won his first tournament. But this only the beginning of his journey into the world of Beyblade.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 7 and the end of this mini Royal Woods Tournament arc. You know how these anime go: the main character wins a tournament and just when think it's all over, some evil dude rises up and wants to take over the world.**

 **I'll let you guys give your ideas of what kind of villain Lincoln should face in the future. Oh, and what kind of Beyblades should his friends have as well?**

 **I thank Omega Ultra and Gamelover41592 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on chapter 8 of** _ **Duel House**_ **.**


	8. Clash of the Alphas

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8 of** _ **Beyblade: Loud It Rip**_ **. Let's see how our favorite white-haired Blader is doing after his victory of the tournament.**

* * *

"Alright, here we are. Elementary schoolers, out" Rita said as she drove up to the building, this being the last school she had to drop off her surplus of kids, "Hold on, Lincoln"

"Hm?" Lincoln stopped from exiting shotgun.

"Be careful when you go in there. That tournament you won was on tv, so there's a chance you might get people asking for your autograph or something" Rita told him, giving him a warning.

"I doubt that many people watched it on tv, but I'll take your warning to heart" Lincoln said.

"Good luck, my little Blading champion" Rita ruffled Lincoln's hair before he exited the vehicle, " _Beyblade. Why does that seem so familiar?_ " Rita thought to herself as she drove off.

"Hey, Lincoln, do you think people are going to ask you for your autograph and stuff?" Lana asked as she and her three sisters walked beside their brother.

"Maybe. I doubt many people watched the tournament, and even if they did, it's not like the whole school watched it" Lincoln said.

However, the white-haired blader would be proven wrong. When the front doors to the school open, he was greeted by gazes from practically every kid in the school.

"Uh… hey, guys" Lincoln greeted everyone, albeit a bit awkwardly.

That's when everyone burst into a loud cheer, applauding.

"That was an awesome tournament, Lincoln" one kid said.

"You totally creamed Chandler!" another kid commented.

"May I have your autograph?" Girl Jordan asked, holding a black marker and a notebook.

"So much for not many people watching on TV" Lana said to Lincoln.

"Yeah, I'm surprised so many kids watched it" Lincoln said, handing Girl Jordan her notebook with his name signed on one of the pages.

That's when he felt a small vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he saw that he had received a message from none other than Clyde. Reading the message, it told him to meet his friend at the playground.

"Hey everyone, if you have questions, I'll be free to answer them at lunch!" Lincoln told the crowd of kids before pushing past them.

Upon arriving at the playground, Lincoln saw Clyde.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Lincoln greeted as he approached his friend.

"Nothing much" Clyde shrugged. "But I've got to say, what you did was awesome!" he said with glee.

"Oh, you saw it, too, huh? You liked it?" Lincoln asked.

"I sure did!" Clyde said "I was at home, channel surfing, when I came across the tournament and when I saw you and Chandler duking it out, I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. And when you summoned that wolf thing, it was incredible! How did you do it?" he asked.

"To tell the truth Clyde," Lincoln said, pulling out Wolf. "I'm not so sure myself. But, hey, why don't you come with me to the mall later?" he offered.

"You, in a mall? Willingly?" Clyde raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah, it sounded weird to me, too. But you can meet my mentors and, if you want, you could make a Bey of your own!" Lincoln said.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Clyde said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the tournament inspired other kids to become bladers, too" Lincoln said.

Meanwhile, as the boys talked amongst themselves, a familiar girl noticed them.

"So, lame-o has an interest in beyblading, and what's more, he has a wolf bey." She said holding up a Bey similar in design to Lincoln's, but rose red in color, "Well, let's see just who the real alpha is!"

Ronnie Anne then made her way to the white-haired blader.

"Honestly, I'm surprised nobody's challenged me yet," Lincoln said.

"Well then, how about we change that?" A voice said.

The boys looked up to see Ronnie Anne Santiago, younger sister of Lori's boyfriend Bobby.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Lincoln greeted with a friendly smile.

"I hear you've taken up Beyblade, lame-o." The Hispanic girl said.

"Yeah, so?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how's about a battle?" Ronnie asked, showing off her bey.

"Whoa!" Clyde said, "Her bey looks like yours, Lincoln!"

"You're right!" Lincoln said, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Make no mistake, lame-o. Our beys may be have a similar model, but my Rose Wolf is superior, and to prove it. I challenge you to a battle!" Ronnie Anne declared.

"Challenge accepted! Name your time and place!" Lincoln said with excitement.

"5 o'clock, the park. There, we'll see whose wolf is top dog!" Ronnie Anne said before turning around and leaving.

"Looks like you got your challenge," Clyde said.

"Yeah," Lincoln said.

Later, as school let out, Lincoln and Clyde were walking and talking about Lincoln's upcoming battle.

"Well Lincoln," Clyde started saying, "You've got a couple of hours to kill before your battle, how do you want to spend it?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm headed to the bey shop. When I was checking out Wolf earlier, I noticed something in the spin track and I wanted Madoka to check it out." Lincoln told him.

"Ma-who-huh?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"One of my mentors. She and her fiancé Gingka, my other mentor, introduced me to the world of beyblade. You want to come with?" Lincoln offered.

"Sure, why not?" Clyde said, shrugging as the two headed towards the mall.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

Hey Madoka!" Lincoln shouted as he and Clyde entered the Bey shop.

Luckily, she was there, and so was Gingka. The pair were at the counter, looking through A wedding catalogue.

"Lincoln! Welcome back!" The soon-to-be Mrs. Hagane said as she and her fiancé looked up to see the young boy and his friend enter.

Hey Madoka, hey Gingka. This is my best friend, Clyde" Lincoln introduced his friend to his two mentors, "We came here because I've got a battle coming up in a few hours and I was wondering if you could look at Wolf's spin track. I noticed something about it earlier and I was wondering if you could see what's up." he said, handing the wolf-based bey to Madoka.

"No problem, Lincoln" She said before taking out some equipment and examining it.

"Whoa!" Clyde said in amazement, "This is where you got your bey?"

"Yep, Gingka here helped me make it and taught me everything!" Lincoln replied.

"What about you Clyde? You want to become a blader, too?" Gingka asked the dark-skinned boy.

"Maybe. I don't know, it doesn't really sound like something i'd be interested in" Clyde said, unsure.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Madoka said catching Lincoln's attention. "I think I found something!" The lone Loud brother approached the counter. "If you look closely," She said pulling at a part of Wolf's spin track," You can see three wing-like pieces here."

"That's what I was noticing earlier! That would probably explain why my bit beast has wings." Lincoln said.

"You know," Madoka started saying, "I bet you could make a new special move that takes advantage of these!"

"Really, I bet that could come in handy." Lincoln said taking his bey back, "Come, Clyde, we've got a battle to get ready for!"

"I'm on my way!" Clyde said before turning to the couple and saying "It was nice meeting you guys! Congratulations!" He said before following his best friend.

* * *

 _ **The Park…**_

Soon, the two boys arrived at the park where they ran into the very person Lincoln was to battle, Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie" Lincoln greeted. "So, are you ready for this?" he asked, arming his launcher.

"Bring it, lame-o!" She said arming a rose-colored launcher.

"3..." Lincoln said.

"2..." Ronnie Anne added.

"1..." They said together.

"LET IT RIP!" They shouted and the two wolf-based bey's started clashing.

"Go, Lunar Wolf!" Lincoln shouted.

"Go, Rose Wolf!" Ronnie Anne shouted in return. The two beys then clashed again, creating sparks.

"You can do this, Wolf!" Lincoln shouted as his winged bit beast arose from the bey, unleashing a mighty howl.

"Two can play that game, lame-o. Show him what you've got Rose Wolf!" Ronnie Anne said.

Then, out of her bey came her bit beast. It was a female, rose-pink wolf with a rose emblem on its forehead. The two canines attacked.

"Your bit beast is impressive, but let's see you beat this. Lunar Wolf, special move! Lunar Fang!" with that Lincoln's bey started performing it's special move, with its teeth bearing. However, Ronnie Anne wasn't fazed.

"That the best you got?" She taunted, "Petal Blizzard, defense mode!" She shouted before a couple pieces in the fusion wheel shifted, and her bit beast unleashed a swarm of rose petals that disoriented its opponent sending it crashing down, luckily it was still spinning.

"Amazing…" Lincoln said under his breath.

"Impressive, isn't it? Like all balance type beys, mine focuses on two stats. While yours focuses on attack and speed, mine is on attack and defense!" she told him. "And her special move, Petal Blizzard, can be used to either attack the opponent or defend her from attacks!"

Neither of the boys liked the sound of that.

"And since you've seen what it can do in defense mode, let me show you what it can do in attack mode!" As she said that, Rose Wolf's Fusion wheel shifted again, "Go, Rose Wolf! Special move! Maximum Petal Blizzard!"

With that, the bit beast once again unleashed a swarm of petals, this one more powerful than before, doing serious damage to Lunar Wolf, while at the same time the bey itself was striking wolf repeatedly.

" _This isn't good_ " Lincoln thought. " _At this rate, I'll lose harder than I did in my first battle against Chandler!_ "

"Lincoln!" Clyde shouted, "You can do this."

"How?" Lincoln asked, "In case you haven't noticed, my special move won't work!"

"Then come up with one that will! Remember what Madoka discovered on the spin track?" Clyde said.

Lincoln the realized what Clyde meant, and remembered her words.

 _[Flashback]_

"You know," Madoka started saying, "I bet you could make a new special move that takes advantage of these!"

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Let's do this!" Lincoln shouted, "Wolf, take flight!" he commanded his bey.

At that point, Wolf's spin track opened, revealing the wing like attachments, increasing the bey's spin speed, creating a huge gust of wind that sent Rose Wolf flying back.

"Special move! Lunar Hurricane!" Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs.

With that, the winds became fiercer, disorienting Rose Wolf. Realizing what was going on, Ronnie Anne tried the same tactic as before.

"Petal Blizzard, Defense Mode!" she said her bey's defensive move.

However, while her bey was able to switch modes, it was too disoriented to do anything else. It didn't take Ronnie Anne long to realize what this meant.

"Go Lunar Wolf!" Lincoln shouted, as his bey rode the wind, and smashed into the opponent, sending it flying in a way that, had they been using a ring, it would have resulted in a ring out for Ronnie Anne. "Looks like I'm top dog here, Ronnie Anne!" He said in victory as he recalled his bey.

"You may have won this time, lame-o, but next time you won't be so lucky." Ronnie Anne said while picking her bey up and walking away.

"Well, at least she didn't sock me in the gut." Lincoln joked.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Clyde shouted in excitement.

"Thanks, buddy." Lincoln said, fist bumping his best friend.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Later, at the Loud house, Lincoln had just finished telling his family about what happened that day.

"I'm glad you won sweetie." Rita said, "And the fact that you developed something new for your little game is impressive as well."

"Thanks mom." Lincoln said.

"I must admit," Lisa said, "The science of this Beyblade thing intrigues me. Mind if I look at Lunar Wolf? I just want to see what makes it tick" She asked her brother.

"I'd be glad to help you with that Lisa, but the damage he took from Ronnie Anne's bey was greater then I realized. So, I took him to the shop for repairs and don't get him back until tomorrow." Lincoln told her.

Unbeknownst to him, Lola had a sort of interested look on her face, which was noticed by Lana.

"Something wrong, sis?" The grease monkey Loud asked her girly twin.

"Well, promise you won't laugh, but… the more I hear about this Beyblade thing, the more interested I get. In fact, I think I want to start playing it." Lola said.

"You know what? I was just thinking the same thing. What do you say tomorrow, we…" Lana said before whispering something in her twin's ear. Lola nodded in agreement.

As Lincoln was talking with his family, he was unaware of the fact that soon, he wouldn't be the only blader in the Loud House.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. And it looks like Lincoln isn't the only one with a wolf-themed Beyblade. Unlike Lunar Wolf though, Ronnie Anne's Rose Wolf doesn't have wings. Anyway, it's good to update this story again after so long.**

 **I thank my friend JTWAS1994 for coming up with the idea for this chapter and helping me.**

 **If you guys have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or send me a message.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
